helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice (pronounced as ジュースジュース) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, originally formed with five members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and a soloist, on February 3, 2013. Members :Main article: Juice=Juice Members Current Members *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) Leader *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) Sub-Leader *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) Former Members *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) (Left; July 5, 2013) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, Juice=Juice was announced as a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, with each member representing a fruit."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. The unit was unnamed until February 25, when the name and member colors were revealed."ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013.02.25. On March 2, Juice=Juice made their debut as a group at the Hinamatsuri festival, where they also announced and performed their first indies single titled Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. From March 16 to May 21, Juice=Juice was the opening act for some of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concerts. On April 20, they were the opening act at °C-ute’s ~Treasure Box~ concert. On May 5, they performed, and pre-released their second indies single "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On May 19, it was announced that Hello Pro Kenshuusei would be releasing their second indies single titled Ten Made Nobore! on June 8 with Juice=Juice. This single counted as Juice=Juice's third indies single. On June 13, the major debut was announced for summer 2013, with the single Romance no Tochuu. The same day, Miyazaki Yuka was announced as the group's leader, while Kanazawa Tomoko as sub-leader."Juice=Juiceメジャーデビュー決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.06.13. They also switched labels from Up-Front Works to hachama. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to contractual issues with her family. On August 9, Juice=Juice began their mini live tour titled "Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013". On September 11, their debut single Romance no Tochuu was released in 6 editions. On October 3, Juice=Juice started a regular radio show called We are Juice=Juice on bayfm. From October 12 to November 17, Berryz Koubou and Juice=Juice had a joint live house fanclub tour, titled “Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice” from October 12 to November 17. On November 22, Juice=Juice was nominated for TBS Japan Record Award: Best New Artist 2013. In November, the Juice=Juice members profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website. On December 5th Juice=Juice released their 2nd single Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu in 6 editions. 2014 On February 27, Juice=Juice releases their first group photobook titled "Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK". On March 19, Juice=Juice will release their 3rd single, Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! in 5 editions. On May 24 and 25, Juice=Juice will have a fanclub tour titled "Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi". Group Name Origin Juice=Juice was named by Tsunku. According to him Juice=Juice's concept should be cool and sexy. He named it with the hope that it would be a unit that was fresh and full of personality forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. Discography :Main article: Juice=Juice Discography Singles ;Indies singles #2013.03.31 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) ;Major singles #2013.09.11 Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) #2013.12.04 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu #2014.03.19 Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! DVDs #2013.07.26 Juice=Juice ohirome ibento (FC) #2014.01.09 Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban #2014.xx.xx Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8～Miracle×Juice×Box～ #2014.04.16 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice Works Photobooks *2014.02.27 Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. Trivia *Even after their official debut, members can be added into the group. *Tsunku shortens their name as "Ju=Ju". *The average age in the group is 16.6 years old (as of mid-July 2013). *According to Tsunku, this is the first of several units that will be formed in 2013 and 2014. *Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina cried when they found out they would be debuting, Otsuka cried again after the music video filming of their first indies single. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who was not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She is also the oldest member. *All current members participate in a SATOYAMA Movement unit. *The group tends to incorporate their image colors in jewelry and socks. *They are the first current group of Hello! Project to release a Triple A-side single. *The Juice=Juice members say that October 10th is unofficially JuuJuu (Juice=Juice) day, the members hope to make it official next year (2015). *They are currently the only Hello! Project debuted act (not counting Mitsui Aika or Hello Pro Kenshuusei) that did not win a Best Newcomer/Best New Artist of the year award. **Morning Musume, C-ute and S/mileage won a Japan Records Award for Best New Artist and Berryz Koubou won an Asia Festival Awards for Best Newcomer. *This is the first Hello! Project unit to be created under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Total Sales Count See Also *Juice=Juice Members *Juice=Juice Discography *Juice=Juice Concerts & Events References External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Up-Front Works Official Page *Official Google+ Page *Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Page *Official Juice=Juice Channel *Official Ameba Blog *Official Announcement from Hello! Project de:Juice=Juicees:Juice=Juiceit:Juice=Juice Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:2013 Units Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:Tsunku Category:Juice=Juice Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Oricon Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Hachama Category:Juice=Juice Albums Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Promotion